Falling Into Darkness
by Plutobaby494
Summary: Redone Version. Reid's falling and he can't seem to get back up. His team's worried about him but can they help him before he's lost to them forever. Spoilers for BigGame/Revelations.
1. Morning Sickness

Plutobaby494: Alrighty, this is still my first Criminal Minds fic! And I debated with myself about changing this fic but I read through it and realized that it had holes in it as big as Swiss cheese! So I am redoing this fic as you can tell! And there will be some changes to this fic in some places and in other places it will still be the same! So I hope you like this new story!!

This is right after Revelations! Anything past it hasn't happened yet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters! Just the DVDs!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter One

_The moonlight shadowed his body as he buried the shovel deeper into the hard ground. He looked up to see the form of a man, staring coldly down on him. _

_Reid grimaced as he forced his tired body to shovel another pile of dirt away from his waiting grave. He looked up one more time and into the distant trees, where he hoped he could see his team coming to end this torture. _

"_I didn't tell you to stop, boy," Charles Hankel's harsh voice broke through the still night. Reid looked up at him before turning back to the shovel in his hands. _

_Flashlights broke through the treetops behind Hankel's body, and Reid let out a tiny sigh of relief. They were coming for him, they got his message. _

_Reid flinched under Charles cold eyes and resumed digging, now able to hear the muffled sound of footsteps and his name being called out. _

_He looked up one more time, to make sure this was not a dream and watched in dismay as the flashlights started to disappear and the voices fading. He straightened his shoulders and stopped digging, ready to call out for his team to come back, to save him. _

_Charles's bark of laugher rang in his ears and he looked up to find the man crouching in front of him, holding the pistol in his hand. The knife was tucked away in his trousers. _

"_No one's coming for you, boy. I am going to bury you alive," he said, a twisted madness crossing his face. _

"_No," Reid moaned looking back towards the trees hoping that what he said wasn't true. They just took wrong turn and were coming back for him. _

_Charles laughed again and stood, cocking the pistol at Reid. _

"_Let see if God's on your side," he said, before squeezing the trigger and watching as the gun fired, sending the lone bullet towards he beaten body._

Spencer Reid jerked awake in a cold sweat, his eyes open wide as the lingering scenes of his nightmare clung to him. He looked over at his clock sitting on the nightstand and groaned as the bright red numbers glared back at him. It was early, too early for anyone to be considered conscious. It was 2:30, meaning that he had only been asleep for a few hours.

He threw his sweat-soaked sheets off his body and swung his legs over the side of his bed. It was no use trying to get back to sleep, it wouldn't help. He rubbed his eye sockets as he rested his head onto his hands, the oncoming headache already pounding behind his eyes.

He'd been having the same nightmare for a few weeks now, the flashlights in the forest disappearing as his team left him to die, Charles Hankel's laughter as he towered over him. It was a vicious cycle that he'd been stuck in and could not see any possible way out.

Moonlight peaked through the curtains of the window into his dark apartment, silhouetting his lanky form. He couldn't help the shudder that went through his body as pictures rushed through his mind, and thanks to his eidetic memory he remembered them clearly.

Pictures of the cemetery where he had been held captured by Tobias, the smell of rotting fish, the feeling of dirt under his fingers as he dug his own grave. He remembered the moonlight on his back and the feeling of the shovel in his hands.

Reid forced himself to stand and rushed towards the bathroom as whatever he'd had for dinner that night came back up. He fell onto his butt, sitting next to the toilet and leaned his burning head against the cold porcelain as his dry heaves subsided.

Two months had passed since his encounter with Hankel and he had just returned to work a few days ago. Reid was no stranger to these flashbacks, as he had started having them as soon as Hotch and his team had sent him home.

His apartment, though he barely lived in it, always seemed like a refuge that he could hide from the horrors his work dealt with. Well furnished but not over crowded, he always had felt like this was a safe place.

When Morgan and Gideon had dropped him off it had seemed cold and dark. For so long wondered why it felt different. Why he wanted to run away from it.

This apartment was a symbol of who he once was; the carefree and naïve genius. The team didn't know it, but a part of Reid had died that night. While working with the BAU, he had gotten used to seeing the bodies of dead men, woman, and children but he didn't ever think that he would become one of them.

Reid slowly stood and grabbed the porcelain sink as his body swayed and his world spun. Using the sturdy sink he balanced himself and looked into the mirror.

A ragged man looked back at him. Dark bags hung under his tired bloodshot eyes, and his skin was pale as the moon outside his window. He wiped the remaining bile that had stuck to the corners of his mouth and felt the stubble that had collected on his chin. He'd had to shave one of these days.

He opened the medicine cabinet looking for the Advil to cure his throbbing headache and stopped when he found the clear bottles of Diladud that he had stole from Tobias.

Reid paused as he stared at those bottles. They taunted him, almost screaming at him to take a dose. His breaths deepened as he felt his heart start to race.

"_Tell me it doesn't help,"_

Tobias's voice floated back to him, and he found himself grabbing the two small bottles.

He almost had the syringe in his hands when he found his head. Angrily he threw the bottles back into the cabinet and slammed it closed, making the mirror on the other side crack.

Reid stared at himself through the crack mirror and sighed, feeling his sudden anger drain, leaving his body exhausted at all the energy he spent. He had surprisingly stayed sober, not once using the addictive drug. But he found himself weakening against its pull. Each day it grew harder to refuse the escape that it promised.

He knew that one day, his resolve would weaken. He was weak and he knew it. His dad was weak, that's why he left. He had always prided himself in being the strong one, the one that stayed but now he realized he was just like his dad. He couldn't take care of his mom, so he dumped her in a mental institute. He was just as weak as his dad.

A chirping sound grabbed his attention and he looked towards the living room where he had thrown his messenger bag after returning home. He recognized his cell phone tune, and sighed.

No one called him, unless they had a new case. He groaned as he realized he would have to face his team again and pretend his was fine.

Because he wasn't fine, he knew it. He was falling and he couldn't get up. Somewhere deep down, Reid wanted his team to realize that he was falling, but also hoped they didn't.

He was supposed to be strong, damnit. He was a profiler, and if he couldn't help himself than he deserved no help from his team.

Reid splashed his face with cold water and gave his reflection a glance before leaving to answer his phone.

He sluggishly picked up his cell and pushed the call button, pressing the machine by his ear.

"Reid," he answered, tiredly.

"Hey, it's Hotch," he heard his boss answer from the other line almost hesitantly. Reid nodded silently, knowing that no one would see him.

"We got a new case," he said, and Reid pinched the bridge of his nose as his headache came back full force.

"I'll be right in," Reid said, hanging up the phone before Hotch could say anything more.

The young man sighed again and ran a hand through his long brown hair. The grandfather clock that his mom had left him, ticked as it counted by the seconds that Reid stood there rubbing his aching head.

Finally he moved walking back into his bedroom and dressing in his usual sweater vest and slacks. After grabbing his messenger bag that held his credentials and practically his whole life, he walked towards the front door.

His hand was on the door knob and the door halfway open when he stopped and looked towards the bathroom, where the Diludad still sat.

After a short battle with himself, with him almost exiting his apartment without the drug, he cursed his weakness and ran back into the bathroom, grabbing both the syringe and bottles of clear heroine. He stuffed them into the side of his pack and grabbed the Advil as well, pocketing it with the other medications. He ran back out and shut his apartment door behind him, locking it.

This was going to be a long day, and he could already feel his headache gaining force.

&

Hotch dropped his cell phone back onto his desk, and stared at it. He had noticed Reid's behavior and couldn't help but worrying for the younger man. The whole team thought of Reid as their youngest, and wouldn't think twice before putting themselves in danger to protect him.

"Is he on his way?" Gideon's voice asked, from the doorway to his office. Hotch nodded and walked out with the older profiler on his tail.

"I'm worried about him, Jason," Hotch said as he rounded the corner and walked towards the briefing room.

Gideon nodded at his back, "We all are, Aaron,"

Hotch stopped suddenly and turned to face the older man.

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

Gideon paused for a second and watched as a sleepy Morgan, JJ, and Emily walk into the BAU office. They all stopped at their respected desks, and than looked up at their senior officers as if waiting for a command.

"Meet in the Briefing room, in five," Hotch said his voice authoritative. They all silently nodded and walked up the stairs and into the round table room.

Hotch turned back to Gideon, who still hadn't answered his question. He was about to ask his question again but the person of their conversation came walking into the office.

Reid dropped his messenger bag on his desk and ran his hands through his long hair. Seeing that everyone was already assembled in the briefing room he walked over.

Giving them the tiniest of nods hello, he passed them and walked into the briefing room.

"I don't know," Gideon said truthfully, watching the young man go.

Reid hadn't talked to any of them about what happened. They knew a little because of the video camera that Tobias had set up, but what went on behind the scenes only Reid knew. They hoped that he would open up and share but with the passing of days Reid only pulled more into himself. They were on thin ice and had to tred very carefully in this situation, they didn't want to push Reid farther away.

Hotch said nothing as he stared at Reid through the door of the briefing room, sitting down in a chair staring off into the distance.

He hoped that he would be ok. He saw very little of the social awkward, genius that they all knew and loved. Reid may have survived the ordeal, but he knew that things were far from back to normal.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well, what do you think? I decided not to change this one too much because I really liked this chapter when I first wrote it! The next one will up soon! I plan on working on it tonight and hopefully it'll be up before the end of the week!!

And I know that so many have reviewed for the original story and I am thankful to all of you! I hope you review this story because I need all the encouragement I can get! Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter of he original story!!

PLEASE R&R


	2. Another Day, Another Case

Plutobaby494: Ok, kinda sad that I only got one review but I can live with it! Thanks to tearbos! You rock like there's no tomorrow. Here is the next chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters! I just borrow and torture them relentlessly! I'll give them back after I finish!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 2

Gideon followed Aaron into the briefing room where the rest of the team sat. Morgan was lounging in his black swivel chair staring impassively around the room. JJ had taken her normal stance at the head of the table, near the screen and was fiddling with the pile of manila folders she had in her hands. Emily and Garcia were in their own chairs, chatting quietly. Reid had his arms folded, staring out the windows but not looking like he was seeing anything. He looked lost in this own little world.

He looked over at the man who he considered his son and watched as he drew back into himself. He nervously drummed his fingers against his own arm, looking like he would bolt if anyone made any sudden movements. He forced himself to look away when JJ stood and became the center of attention.

JJ cleared her throat and than looked towards the large screen, pressing a button on the remote. Everyone watched as three pictures came up.

The first was a young man in his early twenties with dark brown hair. His eyes were dark green and were looking back at them, glazed over in death. His chest was blood-spattered from where blood had dripped from the slash wound across his neck.

The second was a woman, roughly about the same age, killed and posed in the exact same position as the first man. Her fiery red hair was matted with brain matter and her eyes were chocolate brown.

And the last picture was another man, identical as the first two. He had beach blonde hair and light blue eyes. Emily couldn't help but notice his striking features. Even in death he looked a mix between a runway model and Greek God.

JJ paused for a brief second to gather her thoughts then pointed to them, each in turn.

"Samantha Rawlings, age 21. She was found in her backyard. Her brother found her fallen over her flower garden," She continued moving to the next photo of the woman.

"Jonathan Rut, age 23. He was found in his dad's mechanic Workshop. His father found him lying on the car lift after lunch," She said, pointing to the first man.

"Kevin Walker, age 22. Was found in the back alley of the restaurant he worked at. He had only been dead for a half an hour before his boss came looking for him," she finished, looking away from the last photo.

"These three people were killed in Junction Utah, each a day apart. The last, Kevin Walker, occurred late yesterday. The coroner puts his time of death between eight and eleven o'clock," JJ said, pointing to each of them in turn.

She handed everyone a case file and than watched as they opened them and started reading. Gideon noticed that Reid flinched every few seconds and held a clenched fist in his lap, trying to hide it.

He glanced at Hotch, who was trying his best to stay on the case but couldn't help looking at Reid and noticed the same things as him.

"So cause of death was…," Morgan trailed off looking back up to JJ.

"The autopsy done on them shows that the gunshot to the head was actually done post mortem and the official cause was the throat being slit," JJ said biting her lip.

Reid clenched his fist harder as an uncomfortable flash back of Tobias pointing his pistol at his forehead came back to him. Tobias pulled the trigger and stood watching as the gun clicked not having any ammo in the particular shot.

"Choose," his voice rung in his ears, over and over again.

Reid winced and couldn't help the small gasp as he felt the inside of his hand sting in pain. He looked down to the burning palm and saw four small wounds that were bleeding from his fingernails that had broken his skin. He felt nauseas as his stomach rolled, but knew nothing could come up seeing as he hadn't eaten for a few days.

The pull of the drugs called to him and he didn't notice as his eyes glanced out the window where he left his messenger bag sitting at his desk.

He jumped as a loud voice calling to him broke his thoughts and he swung his gaze around to meet the rest of his team.

He looked up to see everyone silently watching him, worry in their eyes. Reid unclenched his fist slowly but kept it closed so no one would see it was bleeding.

"What?" he asked looking at Morgan, who had his arm outstretched towards him.

"Are you ok, man?" he asked his hand up as if he was going to rest in on Reid's shoulder, but stopped midair.

"Yea, I'm fine" he answered curtly. No one moved as Reid shifted uncomfortably under everyone's concerned eyes.

He looked them all in the eye, hoping his voice sounded more confident then he felt.

"Really, guys I'm fine," he said pushed forcing his shoulders to stop trembling.

With a doubtful look, Hotch nodded to JJ to continue the briefing and everyone reluctantly looked back up to her.

Reid took a relieved breath and sank back further in his chair, wishing he had the power to become invisible. He felt a set of eyes look at him silently and didn't have to turn know that Gideon was watching him. He straightened up and put both of his hands on the table palms down, and tried to concentrate on the briefing. He would only attract more attention if he was found spacing out again.

"Okay everyone, wheel's up in half an hour," Hotch said standing as JJ finished. Reid blinked and groaned internally knowing that he missed most of the briefing. He would have to try and catch information inconspicuously.

He watched as Morgan, Emily, Hotch, and Garcia slowly get out of their seats and headed for the door. He didn't notice Gideon's stare until he spoke.

"If you need more time off…," he said softly, leaving the rest of his sentence off, knowing the genius got what he meant. He didn't want Reid to push himself unless he was ready.

"No" Reid cried, startling the older profiler.

"I mean… I'm going crazy just staying at my house. I am ready," Reid amended, seeing his mentor's guarded gaze. He couldn't go back home where the temptation to use the drugs would be too powerful.

Gideon stared at him a long moment, letting his wary eyes gauge if Reid was telling him the truth. He finally nodded and stood, leaving Reid alone in the briefing room.

Reid knew that it wasn't over. Gideon was going to watch him like a hawk, so he really needed to be careful.

He looked at his injured palms one more time, before jumping up and following his team members out the door. He grabbed his messenger pack from his desk and walked towards the elevator, ready to prove that he could do this.

&

Hotch watched as Reid took the elevator and turned back to Gideon, who had stopped in his office before leaving.

"Do you know what that was about?" he asked, turning to the older man.

Gideon shook his head sadly. He had no idea what was going on in Reid's head lately. He had thought that it was just the prospect of getting back to work that was bothering the young man. He knew that that was part of it, but something else was hanging over Reid's head. And it frustrated him that he couldn't figure it out. He didn't know how to help. If only Reid would talk to them.

"We'll keep a close eye on him, Jason," Hotch assured the senior man. He knew how close Gideon held Reid, and how loved he was by all the members of the BAU. They couldn't lose him just after they got him back.

Gideon nodded and walked towards the elevator, grabbing his coat on the way. Hotch sighed, grabbing his own blazer before following him, knowing that this was going to be a long and difficult case.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Alright, I did change this one up more then the first so I hope you like it! It was mostly the case that was bothering me! I went into this not really caring about it but found out that it was a bigger part to my story then I had planned. So I gave you details that didn't make sense and changed aspects about he case halfway through the story! But I have a plan now so it will be better!

Thanks to my one reviewer! Unfortunately I am leaving the country for two weeks and won't be able to update! But I will be taking a notebook with me and I plan on working on it! So heads up for that!

PLEASE R&R


	3. Plane Rides

Plutobaby494: The next one is up!

Disclaimer: Do not own Criminal Minds!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 3

The sky was still dark when the team assembled at the Quantico airport. They were all seated, each in their own comfort seats as the plane took off.

Gideon, Morgan and the girls were sitting all near each other, sharing their ideas on the unsub, while Reid was sitting a little ways away. Far enough so he wasn't near anyone but close enough so he could look like he was participating in the conversation. The senior profiler had eyed him briefly before turning his attention back to the team.

Hotch was sitting next to Emily when his cell phone went off. He searched the inner pockets of his blazer before pulling out his phone out and flipping it open, pressing by his ear.

"Hotchner," he said into the phone.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Dr. Grace calling," a sharp voice answered. He blinked and closed the folder in front of him.

"Yes," he said, standing up from the team and walking to the back of the plane where he wouldn't be easily overheard. He already knew who she was calling about.

"I just want to check in on Spencer, is he doing better?" she asked briskly. After what happened in Georgia, the bureau had ordered Reid to talk to their resident shrink. They needed to make sure that he was ready to come back to work.

"He's coping," Hotch answered, looking at the young man in question. He didn't know how to explain it. Reid seemed to be doing fine but something was wrong. He didn't know how to explain it.

"Is he? I know that you received my official transcripts and I did clear him for work with the exception that he continues to see me. His sessions have obviously been put on hold until he returns to Virginia but I am concerned, that is all! He's been through quite an ordeal," Dr. Grace replied not sounding concerned as concerned as she made out to be.

Hotch sighed.

"Is there any reason for concern?" he asked sounding like the usual cold profiler that he was know to be.

"I can't tell. Talking with anyone from your department is always a challenge because they know how to spin the truth and pass it off as an artform," Dr. Grace replied emotionlessly.

Hotch conceded her point and softened his voice for the next question.

"Doctor, I know that talking about his session would break doctor-patient confidentiality but I need to know for this case. Did Reid tell you about what happened in the cabin," he asked. She was silent for a few seconds.

"Bit's and pieces" she finally said, "He was very hesitant about talking about it but after I mentioned that he needed to be cleared before he would be able to return to work, he complied quite nicely,"

Hotch scowled. That was the last thing Reid needed right now.

"Thank you doctor," he said, curtly before hanging up on her. He never really liked her to begin with.

He looked back towards his team, who had all agreed to leave the brainstorming for when they got to Junction. It was a long flight and very early in the morning. They all decided it was best to get some rest, so they could focus more on the case than on their closing eyelids.

Morgan had lain on the couch, spreading his long legs out. Both JJ and Emily had chosen the recliners, and Reid had opted to stay at the table. Gideon had not left his original spot across from the young genius, wanting to stay as close as possible to the man he thought as his son.

Reid stared out the window, a solemn look crossing his thin face. The dark bags under his eyes stood out clearly against his pale skin. His whole body shook with exhaustion but he fought it off, knowing that if he gave in and slept, more dreams would come. And with the dreams, so would the questions. They both watched him carefully seeing he had given no indication that he was going to try to sleep.

Hotch watched as Reid wrapped his arms around his bony body, unconsciously protecting himself. He frowned at the familiar behavior and had an uncomfortable flashback to when Elle was still working on the team. She was very withdrawn too. Was this the beginning of something similar?

He remembered the conversation that he had just had with the psychiatrist and couldn't help scowling again. That woman had pushed and bullied an answer out of Reid. He hoped that Reid would open up in time and tell him on his own terms. It was the least he deserved. Hotch wasn't going to push Reid, he was just going to be there when he needed him.

He shared a glance with Gideon before walking over to a chair and plopping down in it, resting his tired body.

Jason was going to watch over Spencer tonight (or this morning as the sun was now rising in the horizon). Hotch rubbed his eyes tiredly and laid his head back, shutting them. He was asleep in minutes.

Gideon watched as Hotch drifted off, before tuning back towards Reid.

He stared at the young man for a moment and noticed Reid's eyes glance towards him every few seconds before quickly going back to the window. Reid knew he was watching him.

"You should try and get some sleep," Gideon said softly, not wanting to wake the others. Reid didn't hesitate with his answer.

"I'm not tired,"

Gideon expected this but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give up.

"Get some sleep, Reid. We need you at your best today," he said a little bit harder, trying not to hide the concern in his voice.

Reid didn't say anything at first but when he did, Gideon had to lean in closer to hear.

"I can't,"

Concern filled the older profiler at the sound of Reid's voice. He sounded scared.

"Do you want to talk?" Gideon asked hoping that Reid had finally decided to open up to someone.

Again Reid didn't make any move to answer and Gideon grew worried as different emotions flashed across his face, before disappearing. Indecision, fear, anger, shame. Each crossed his face as he clenched his lips together in a thin line.

"I'm fine," he answered finally, coming to a resolve.

Gideon nodded, saddened that Reid didn't open up to him but knew that he had pushed enough tonight.

He sighed again and looked away from Reid's face, the father in his heart awakening and wanting to comfort the broken man in front of him. He wanted so bad to gather Reid into his arms and hug him, letting him know that someone was here. But he knew that Reid would not appreciate the gesture.

Even before Hankel, Reid had not liked to be touched. He had seemed to warm up to them, letting the light touches against his arm and the hugs not bother him as much and even initiating it from time to time. But now he would flinch every time someone tried to, and it hurt the team knowing that they had lost his trust.

He watched as Reid winced and shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself harder. A shudder went down Reid's spine and he shook as some sort of spell overtook him. His breaths deepened and he seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Reid," Gideon called, worry clenching his heart.

It was like his voice snapped him out of whatever had held him a minute ago and he opened his eyes open quickly looking at the older man, panic filling his brown orbs.

Gideon, forgetting what he had been thinking about before reached over and grabbed Reid's bony shoulder, steadying the young man as he swayed. Reid reacted quickly, his body jerking out from under Gideon's touch so quickly that he smacked his other shoulder against the window.

Gideon shrunk back, hurt at the reaction but understood. In the heat of the moment he had lost his head.

Reid did not miss the hurt in his mentor's eyes and dropped his gaze to the table, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he said, hating himself. He never wanted to see that expression in Gideon's eyes, especially knowing that he had caused it.

Gideon again wanted to hug Reid when he heard the self-loathing in his voice but knew he would get the same reaction as before.

Reid waited for the disappointed voice of his mentor to berate him and felt his heart break at the silence that followed instead. Gideon must hate him now.

He couldn't bear to hear the disgust he knew was coming, so he did the only thing he could do to protect himself. He ran.

With more energy than he had used since his kidnapping, he got up and almost ran towards the small bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, not wanting Gideon to follow. He didn't need to hear, what he already knew was going to come.

He collapsed against the small toilet and dry retched, having nothing –not even water- in his system to throw up.

Reid finally stopped, feeling his stomach settle and hoped that no one had woken up or heard him. He collapsed next to the toilet, much like this morning and felt his esophagus burn as he had thrown up twice in less than two hours.

He listened to make sure that Gideon hadn't followed him and felt his messenger bag dig into his back. He opened his eyes in shock and remembered that he hadn't taken it off when he had first sat down on the plane.

He felt the pull of the drugs as they became more powerful and clenched his fists, trying to resist.

Gideon's angry face flashed before his eyes and he felt his resolve weaken. The drugs were winning. He had his sleeve rolled up and the needle cap off when a soft but persistent knocking at the folding doors broke him out of his spell.

"Reid, are you ok?" Morgan asked from behind the closed door. He must have woken his partner up when he ran by.

"I'm fine. I guess the breakfast I had this morning didn't agree with me," he answered capping the needle once again. It was stupid to assume the rest of the team—or whoever was awake—didn't hear his retching.

"You sure man,"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute," Reid answered trying to sound normal. He used the toilet seat to climb up from his position on the floor and then stepped over to the sink, realizing he might want to freshen up a bit before going to face the music.

Turning the small nob, cold water rushed out of the tap and into his shaking hands. He hissed in pain as the water stung against the small wounds his fingernails had made only a couple hours earlier.

The small red wounds glared at him angrily and burned fiercely. They started to bleed and Reid sighed, knowing that he had aggravated them enough. He needed to take care of them in case they got infected.

He ran his wounded hand under the cold water, ignoring the sting, and with a piece of paper towel, gently cleaned them with the soap from the dispenser, biting his lip to stop the hissing sounds from escaping.

He grabbed a piece of long cloth from his bag and a bobby pin, wrapping it around his hand, bandaging the wound.

When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror one last time, cataloging the purple bruise like marks under his swollen and red eyes before opening the small door and exiting the bathroom. Emily and JJ were surprisingly still asleep but Hotch had awoken and had been filled in by the looks of it. Gideon and Morgan were both waiting for him but he brushed off their concern with false truths and continued his way back to a new seat. He ignored the worried looks he got as he walked to the back of the plane where nobody was sitting and collapsed on the chair. He felt Gideon's eyes on him as he took a seat as far away from the man as he could.

&

The plane landed in Junction a couple hours later. It was around five in the morning when the members of the BAU stepped out into the arid desert climate. Even in the early mornings, Utah was still as dry as ever. They looked to the east where the sun was rising and felt the warm rays against their skin.

A sheriff's car parked a couple yards away from the plane, shinned as the sun gleamed off the surface. It was than that they noticed a man in uniform walking towards them.

He was tall, with floppy dark brown hair that reached past his ears. If he did not have the face of complete seriousness, they could have sworn that the sheriff was just a kid. No older than Reid.

"Welcome to Junction, Utah," he said in a friendly voice, despite the reason why they were here.

Hotch stepped forward and grabbed the man's offered hand, shaking it.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Agents Gideon, Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, and Jareau, our media liaison," he introduced each of them in turn.

The sheriff nodded hello to each of them, before introducing himself.

"I'm Sheriff Andy Williams, and that is my deputy sitting in the front seat of my car. Richard Perry," Andy said, pointing to the gruff looking guy still sitting in the cop cruiser. Richard looked at them briefly before scowling and turning away.

Andy scratched the back of his head, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Sorry bout him, he's a good cop but doesn't have a very good beside manner," Andy said.

It was JJ who spoke up instead of Hotch.

"Don't worry, we've had a few of him in our time," she said calmly.

Andy nodded, dropping his hand.

"Well, shall we go?" he said, turning back towards the cop cruiser. It was than that they noticed another behind it.

"Sorry about the transportation, Junctions not as big as the capital, but we got some most of what we need here," he said, as they walked.

"It's no problem" Gideon said, briskly. He looked at Reid, who was walking next to Morgan on the other side of their group.

Reid couldn't look his mentor in the eye but felt his eyes on him. He was going to show Gideon that he could do this, that he was ok.

"Thanks for coming anyway, as I said before we're not that big of town and murder is very uncommon. This is actually my first since I started for the force" Andy said swallowing the lump that appeared in his throat.

"It's always hard to see this kind of stuff, even for us who deal with this every day," Hotch said, feeling pity for the man. Andy was obviously a kind soul that didn't deal with this every day. He wished they could all be that innocent.

Andy nodded, thankful.

They approached the cop cars and piled in. Hotch, Emily, and Gideon took the same car as Andy and Richard, while Morgan headed for the next one with Reid and JJ in tow. Reid made sure that he didn't get into the same car as Gideon.

He looked out the window at the rising sun and felt the dry summer heat start to penetrate his skin.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Alrighty! I put the next one up! I plan to put this story up a lot faster then my other stories because I realize that a lot of people were miffed that we're starting all over again! And for those who are still reviewing! Thanks! I appreciate it, a lot!

Tangledsphere, tearbos, TheLovetheif!

PLEASE R&R


	4. The Lay of the Land

Plutobaby494: Ok, here's the next one!

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds!! Only own the few police officers and the victims!! They are all mine!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 4

Reid stared out the window at the passing surroundings with indifference throughout the whole ride. He gripped his pack tighter against his side and leaned his head against the warm glass. He could feel the heat penetrating as the sun rose over the ragged mountains to the east.

He could hear Morgan -who was sitting in the front seat- talking amiably with the cop that was their escorting them to the police station. JJ sat to the right of him in the back seat of the air conditioned car. She added to the conversation ever so often.

He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his bag, twisting and turning the strap in between his clenched fists. He grimaced as the car hit a bump and hit his head against the window, not helping the migraine that had steadily gotten worse since this morning.

Reid sighed in relief as the road evened out and the car stop bouncing. He heard his name being called but didn't answer waiting for the throbbing in his head to stop.

A hand griped his shoulder tightly and he winced, jerking away from the window as if it had burned him. JJ took her hand back but kept it mid-air in case Reid still needed her

His world spun as the pain slowly dulled and he noticed his breathing had quickened in panic. He felt his heart still beating quickly under his chest and took a deep breath slowly filling his lungs and than exhaling.

He looked up and found two pair of worried eyes and one confused one on him. JJ was still staring at him with worried eyes and Morgan was spun around in his seat looking back at Reid.

"Are you ok?" JJ asked, seeing Reid had calmed down. She wanted to grab his shoulders again when he saw that he was still unsteady but stopped herself in time.

Reid nodded but regretted soon after when pain flared up at the movement. He forced himself past the pain.

"You sure, man?" Morgan asked, seeing tenderness in his friend's eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he knew something was.

"Yea," he answered verbally, not wanting another bout of pain from the quick movement.

He looked out the window to avoid his friend's worried gazes and was surprised to see the car was stopped and pulled over to the side of the road. He looked to the cop in the driver's seat with questioning eyes.

He opened his eyes to ask why, but was cut off when the nameless cop answered before even hearing the question.

"You weren't looking so good and I didn't want to cause an accident making sure that you were ok," he said looking apologetic.

"Oh," was all Reid said, not wanting to share his personal weakness with some man who he hadn't even properly met.

The man looked sorry and a little confused as he spoke, "Are you sure you're ok. The hospital's not far from here,"

Morgan looked sharply at the man for mentioning the H word. Ever since Reid's encounter at the hospital, they had all been a little wary of them. But he didn't say anything.

Reid declined with hope that the cop couldn't see through his façade and wouldn't share his worries with Hotch. But to his relief, the cop just nodded and started the car.

They pulled back onto the main road and Reid had to stop himself from leaning against the window once more. His head had stopped throbbing but he still felt the dull twinge lingering in the back of his mind, ready to attack again at any moment.

The cop started a conversation again, breaking the stony silence. Reid sent him a silent thanks, he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

JJ and Morgan started up again not noticing their friend's silence.

They arrived at the police department a few minutes later and JJ quickly stepped out of the car, Morgan following her. Reid was the last to exit and noticed that Hotch, Gideon and Prentiss were already inside. They must have noticed their stop and had opted to wait inside for the rest of their team instead of standing in the blistering sun.

Morgan didn't object but just headed towards the front doors, ready to feel the full blast of the air conditioned room.

He was very disappointed when he felt the air was just as hot, if not hotter, on the inside as it was on the outside.

Reid shifted uncomfortably in his sweater vest as the heat penetrated through his layered clothes. He ignored the urge to take off the top layer, wanting privacy still to himself and just pulled his jacket tighter around him.

He heard his name being called with JJ and Morgan's and they all looked up at Hotch, who was beckoning them over. Reid sighed and followed his friends, ready to help with the case.

&

Morgan panted as the small classroom sized fan quickly blew a small gust of cold air towards him than moved on. The room was scorching hot as the team sat around a rectangular table talking about the unsub.

He looked over at Reid, who was doing his best to claim that he was not hot. He still had his dark sweater vest on covering another shirt. He must be uncomfortable.

Everyone else had discarded some layer of clothing. Hotch had lost his blazer and had his front buttons undone on his shirt. Gideon had the front of his shirt undone and his jacket was slung around his chair. JJ and Emily both had their shirts as open as possible, until it was considered indecent.

He grimaced at the heat and than looked towards Reid, who had made no move to remove some of his clothing.

"Reid, aren't you a little hot?" he commented, interrupting whatever Gideon had been saying. Truthfully after the first couple hours, he had lost interest in talking about the case and found arguing with the local cops on why they air conditioner was broken and why weren't they doing anything to fix it, seemed better. He knew it was bad and irresponsible. After all, this lunatic had killed three people and who knew when he was going to strike next. If Hotch or Gideon had ever found out, he was sure to get a reprimand.

So when the thought of talking about Reid's clothing came, he took it.

Reid shifted, seeing he had everyone's attention.

"No, I'm fine," he answered, not budging.

"Come on man, I'm getting hot just looking at you" he argued, heatedly.

He heard JJ and Emily snicker and saw Reid blush. He groaned as he realized his words came out completely wrong.

"Didn't know you swung that way, Morgan" Emily's amused voice asked in midst of her giggles.

Reid blushed harder and looked to his lap, wringing his sweaty hands.

Morgan groaned, "You know what I meant," he all but growled as fold his arms on the table and laid his hands down on them.

Hotch cleared his throat "I think we should return back to the case" he said his voice authoritative. Morgan couldn't be sure, but he thought from the looks both Gideon and Hotch were sending him he was being scolded. He couldn't help but hear the protective part of Hotch's voice as he redirected the team back to the case. JJ and Emily immediately stopped laughing and Morgan lifted his head from his arms.

"We're obviously not getting much done here. Morgan and I will go to see the family of the last victim, while Gideon and Reid stay here to go over the facts," he said, he himself dying to get out of this heat.

He didn't see Reid go pale and wring his hands harder and Gideon's musing glace. He had tried to get the young man alone all day but had no such luck.

"What about me sir, should I join you?" Emily asked with hope. She too was dying to get out of this room.

"No I want you to go to the dump site and see if you can find something. Take JJ along for damage control," Hotch said.

Emily smiled and gathered up some things she would need, before nodding to JJ. They walked out.

Morgan gave Reid one last glance before exiting himself not waiting for Hotch. He stepped out into the bustling room and sighed at the mess.

Two police officers were in a heated argument, about what he wasn't sure they even knew. Hotch stepped out behind him and Morgan turned to meet his boss.

"You ready?" he asked. Morgan nodded and started walking towards the front doors.

They rode to the victim's house in silence and Morgan was relieved that the air conditioner in the car was still working.

They were at the house before they realized it and Hotch stopped the car. They both didn't hurry to get out of the air conditioned car.

He looked over at his boss and finally decided to tell him what was on his mind since they had landed in Junction.

"Something's wrong with Reid?" he said bluntly.

Hotch nodded. "I know"

Sudden anger swelled in Morgan's at his boss. Why wasn't he doing anything about it?

"So why haven't we done anything about it?" he said.

Hotch looked slightly startled at the younger mans cross voice, but quickly put on his stoic mask that he had perfected in his swat days.

"What would you like me to do, Derek? He's already been cleared by the psychiatrist to come back to work. We can't force him to talk and if he doesn't want help than we can't do anything about it," Hotch answered seemingly emotionless.

"Why, if he would just talk to us, tell us what's wrong, than we could help him" Morgan retaliated lying back against the head rest, glaring at the windshield with conviction.

Hotch sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to rub his temples, feeling the heat and Morgan's questions finally getting to him.

"He was in pain" Morgan said quietly, all the anger gone from his voice. He sounded scared and Hotch had rarely seen Morgan scared.

He opened his eyes to see the younger man looked impassively out the front window. He didn't seem to be looking at anything, just lost in his own head.

"What?" Hotch asked concerned. Had something happened?

"It seemed like just a headache but when he looked at me. It was like the pain that he wouldn't say was screaming at me, to help him. But I don't know how!" Morgan said. His voice had started out strong but ended up in a whisper.

Hotch didn't know what to say, and for once he didn't have any answers.

He always knew how to handle his team, their ups and downs was what he had mastered. The only thing he had regretted was not seeing Elle before it was too late. She was new to the team and Hotch was still getting to know her. It seemed like a stupid excuse now.

Hotch remembered when they had first found Reid. The young man had looked so broken staring down at Tobias's body and he had found himself needing to touch Reid, just to make sure he was still with them. When Reid had hugged him and Hotch felt his tight grip, he knew that he had felt the same. Reid needed someone to anchor him to reality and Hotch had readily become his hold.

When they had first found him in that cemetery, they had been so overjoyed that they had found him alive. They didn't think of the after affects that came with it. As Hotch had helped Reid stand, Morgan saw that he was still dazed and in shock. Reid had made it to the ambulance before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Is that why you stopped?" Hotch asked finding his voice.

Morgan just nodded, not needing to say anymore.

Hotch sighed and looked out at the street, almost seeing the dry air in front of him.

"Come one, we have a job to do" he said, climbing out of the car they had barrowed and shut the door. Morgan sighed also and pulled himself together before getting out and following his boss.

The case was the last thing either of them wanted to do. They both wanted to go back to that small, cramped, hot room and shake answers out of their friend. But Jonathan Rut, Samantha Rawlings, and Kevin walker's killer needed to be found. More innocent people would pay if they failed.

They both knew that Reid would have to wait.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well, not much changed but there were some differences. Please review, it'll insure I get them up faster! Tell me what you think!

Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys keep this story alive.

Tearbos, TheLovethief, Tangledsphere

PLEASE R&R


	5. Drinking to Excess

Plutobaby494: Sorry, it took so long! But here it is!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds, just Joe!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 5

It was later that night that the members of the BAU found themselves in a small hotel, getting ready to settle down for the night. They had come back to the police headquarters with some new information and brainstormed. The unsub was tricky and they needed to find out where he was going to strike next and who. His attacks seemed random, which was unlikely but true since they couldn't find a connection to his victims.

They had a partial profile complete but were no where near done enough to give to the local officers. So they decided, seeing the setting sun, to call it a night and head to the hotel they were staying at.

Reid sighed as he pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and stepped into the room he would be sharing. He heard Morgan groan in frustration when he felt that the air in his room was just as warm as the air outside, blistering hot.

He watched as his roommate grumbled something about 'having to come to a hick town with no air conditioning' and headed towards the bathroom. Reid just set his bag on one of the beds and sat down on it, letting his exhausted body rest for the first time since he had woken up this morning.

The drugs had called out for him again today, stronger than he ever felt before. He had just about slid the needled into his shaking arm when a clumsy police officer walked into one of the desks, spilling a large pile of manila folders and spreading hundreds of papers every where, causing a shouting match to erupt.

Emily said that they were all just exhausted from trying to track down the unsub, Morgan had deducted it was just from working in this heat everyday.

Every time he ignored the calls, it left him feeling like he had just participated in a triathlon without training for it first. His body ached from the strain that he had put on it the last few weeks.

He absently heard the sound of water hitting tiles and guessed Morgan had decided to wade out the heat with a cold shower. He pulled his pack over his head and threw it on the bed, his pulse quickening when he heard the two vials of drugs clink together. It was as if someone struck a match. His body lit with longing and a shiver climbed up his spine, his fingers shaking as they reached out without his brain telling them to do so.

A loud knock from the door broke the spell, his common sense slamming back into him like a tidal wave hitting the shore. He sighed and clutched the front of his shirt tightly, hating the feel of the elephant that was sitting on his chest.

The knocking got more insistent but Reid hardly noticed, his heart thundering in his ears. It was different from his addicted pulls. No it felt as if his mind had detached itself from his body and was floating beside it, flowing in a river of pain and guilt.

"Damn it Reid, get the door. You better not be asleep already. I just got in here not five minutes ago and I am not getting out for a good half an hour," Morgan yelled bringing him back to earth.

He jumped as the person knocked again and then scrambled for the door. His breath came out in short gasps when he finally pulled the door open and saw the person he least wanted to see today.

Gideon looked his protégée up and down, his worry apparent on his face. Reid was not usually this spacey.

"Sorry, I was… daydreaming," Reid said blushing. He hoped Gideon didn't catch his hesitant pause.

Gideon's concern lessened but it didn't completely diminish. Reid looked too jumpy to just be simply daydreaming. He heard the shower running in the background and guessed Morgan was inside cooling off.

"We should talk about what happened on the plane today," Gideon said calmly getting back to why he was here in the first place.

Reid scratched the back of his head and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Do we have to? It's not that big of deal,"

Gideon, knowing that Reid didn't like to be touched, gripped the younger man's shoulder lightly making Reid jump in surprise. He reacted just as Gideon had expected, cringing backwards and pulling from the contact.

But this time, Gideon wasn't going to let him go. He didn't get this far in his career without learning something and he'd be stupid not to notice the red flags Reid had put up, unknowingly or not.

"I know we haven't talked much since Georgia but I am here for you if you want to talk to someone," he said hoping that it broke through to the man.

"I'm fine, Gideon. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I wasn't feeling all too well this morning," Reid said his guilt kicking up again at his mentor's voice. He never wanted to be a burden to anybody.

Pulling away from Gideon's touch, Reid steeled his shoulders, his face grim.

"I think I'm going to turn in early tonight for a fresh start tomorrow," he said. Gideon knew that Reid was subtly asking for him to leave.

"Ok, Reid. Good Night," Gideon said and watched as Reid shut the door mumbling a soft reply himself. He stood there for nearly a minute, staring at the closed door in contemplation.

After what seemed a lifetime to Reid, who was standing on the other side of the door staring at Gideon through the peep hole, the older man finally left, retiring to his own room for the night.

Reid let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the door. He ran a shaky hand through his long hair surprised to see his arm trembling.

"What's wrong with me," he moaned quietly as not to bother Morgan, who was now singing softly in his own little world.

Everything was spiraling out of his control. He couldn't get a grip on reality, each addictive pull dragging him back into memories of a state of blissful unawareness. He wanted to feel something to make sure he was still alive yet at the same time, craved the apathy the drugs gave him. They gave him the release he wanted from his nightmares but took away his control, robbing him of the very thing that made him who he was.

Gideon's face flashed before his eyes and he remembered how he wanted him to talk, not caring that he didn't want to talk to anyone about this. He was already ashamed with himself; he didn't want others to see the pathetic thing that was Spencer Reid.

He wished everyone would stop asking if he was alright. While deep down he knew he should be touched with their concern but every time one of them asked it brought forth a determination to prove himself, that he didn't need anyone's help. He wasn't a kid anymore. He hadn't needed anyone's help for years.

Reid knew they were suspicious, that he wasn't acting like his normal self but pity he could see behind everyone's moves was grating on his last nerves. Of course he wasn't ok. He'd be lying if he'd said he was unaffected by the events in Georgia but he had to deal with this himself. It was the only way he could ever face the guilt he felt inside.

He was stupid enough to leave JJ back at Tobias barn, to suggest they split up. He was stupid enough follow a psychotic man into the cornfields and he was the one who sold himself out when things got too hard.

Reid tugged on his hair as raw anger and guilt gnawed at his already wounded heart. He had told Tobias exactly what he wanted to hear. He bet Morgan or Hotch would've had held out longer than he had. A few slaps on the foot and smacks to his head and he was singing like a canary.

He hated himself even more because he knew Tobias had been right. He had been a terrible son, sticking his mom in that place and never visiting her. Tobias had just been the one to say it out loud and he killed him for it.

The drugs must have felt his moment of weakness for they called out, screaming at him from inside his satchel on his bed and they were as loud as if he were holding the glass vials in his hands. His muscles were taunt and ridged, prepared to spring at any moment, pouncing on his bad.

The sound of the water turning off, distracted him enough to get a grip on himself. His limbs fell slack against his body and ached as if he'd just exercised them.

He heard Morgan moving around the bathroom and quickly got up, realizing his position would cause Morgan to look at him the same way Gideon had just minutes ago. He didn't think he could take two of them in one night, especially after fighting off the drug. He needed to escape. The walls were closing in on him, constricting his air way.

Reid exited the hotel and stepped into the balmy night, not sure where he wanted to go. All he knew was that he needed to get away for a little while to pull himself together.

He didn't know how he ended up at the nearest bar or how many drinks he'd had after a while but all he knew that he felt better. He didn't remember that he had to get up for work early tomorrow and didn't think of the faces his team would give him when they found out what he had done.

Four beers into it, he was tipsy and obviously on his way to being drunk. The pain lessened a bit and he frowned when he could still feel it. He wanted it all to go away.

Realizing stronger alcohol was the answer he ordered a couple shots of tequila and vodka, and then poured them into his beer. Mixing alcohol was never a good idea but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Rough night?" the bartender asked casting a concerned glance at the order. He continued cleaning the glass in his hand, seeing as this was a stranger he'd never seen before.

Reid nodded and took a drink, grimacing as it burned down his throat and settled into his stomach. Warmth pooled in his belly making him slightly nauseas. But that didn't slow him down. It took the rest of the glass of his concocted mixture before the pain finally subsided and left Reid so drunk, he couldn't see straight.

"You really think drowning away the pain with booze is the best idea," Joe, the bartender and owner of the bar asked.

"Probably not," Reid said giggling. "What have you got to eat around here," he asked changing the subject abruptly.

"Not much but most people don't come here for the food anyway," Joe said grabbing another glass from the cabinet underneath.

"Anything good," Reid asked though was not really hungry himself.

"Margaret can make some mean burgers if you're hungry," Joe asked but already knew it wasn't food the guy wanted.

"How 'bout Broccolini?" Reid asked fighting the urge to giggle again.

"Never heard of it," Joe said truthfully, thinking the alcohol had got to him and he was mixing his vegetables.

"You've never heard of it. That's a shame. A shame, shame. It's good. It's a hybrid between broccoli and asparagus that is good for you. It's high in vitamin C, iron, vitamin A, calcium, and foliate. It's sweeter then regular broccoli and easily versatile with any types of food," Reid said his normal ramble of knowledge messy and unorganized.

"Uh huh," Joe said sounding skeptical but wasn't one to argue with a drunk, especially since he had just met this man and didn't know what kind of drunk he was. So far the man seemed nice enough but he wasn't about to push it.

He classified people into two types, fun drunks and mean drunks. Fun drunks were usually giggly and made funny offhand comments. Mean drunks were just that, mean. They were loud, rude, and obnoxious. You could never tell which drunk someone was, until they were so intoxicated, they couldn't walk in a straight line.

Some of the funniest scenarios came from fun drunks and it was always interesting to hear what they'd done under the influence.

"But I'll tell you a secret. Something I haven't told no one," Reid said butchering his own English and then leaned in closer, casting furtive glances around as if he was going to be caught.

Joe leaned in slightly, just a little bit curious.

"I never thought the name made sense, you know. Broccolini. It sounds like a mix between broccoli and zucchini. But mom was always particular about calling things by their proper name so I secretly name it…" he looked around again and then grinned.

"Asparagoccoli," he said in a hushed tone then giggled as if he'd heard the funniest joke in his life. Joe grinned despite the idiocy of the situation.

"You see," Reid cried thumping the counter with a fist, not quite sure why he was laughing.

Joe shook his head ruefully, sighing. This man was amusing, if anything else.

Reid absently heard his cell phone ringing, interrupting whatever he had planned to say next. He glanced at his pocket, where he had put it and it took a few seconds to realize that someone was actually calling him.

He fumbled with his phone and brought it out, reading the caller Id. Reid hiccupped and pushed the call button, pressing the phone by his ear.

"Hello" he said distantly, the alcohol making him dizzy.

He heard his name and frowned, confused. It was Morgan's voice but it wasn't coming out into his ear. In fact, it sounded like it was coming out to his chin.

Reid pulled the phone to see what the problem was and the barman chuckled.

"You got the phone upside down," he said to the drunken man. Reid giggled and shrugged before turning the device around.

Morgan calling his name frantically reached his ear and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Morgan," he cried jovially. Silence greeted him for a second, then a worried voice.

"Where are you, man? One minute you were in the room while I got into a shower, the next you were gone" Morgan said. More voices joined his in the background and Reid realized he could hear Gideon's voice. He must have called the team.

"Um… I… I don't know. Let me ask," he said. He turned to the barman and tucked the phone under his chin.

"Hey, where I am?" he asked not knowing that Morgan could hear the conversation.

The barman shook his head and rolled his eyes, before reaching for the cell phone. Reid gave it to him without a fight and swayed on the spot. Joe saw the man was about to fall out of his seat.

He put the phone to his ear, watching the man carefully. The last thing he needed was a law suit for giving the man a concussion.

"Hi, I'm Joseph Walding, the owner of Joe's Bar on 200 West Street. You'd better come pick up you're friend, he's pretty wasted," Joe said, glancing at the drunken man.

He heard a mumbled thanks and the phone clicked. He laid the phone back on the counter near the man.

"You're friends are on their way," he said picking up a glass.

"Your name is Joseph. My name is Spencer Reid. Dr. Spencer Reid. Hey, I'm a doctor," Reid muttered with awe.

Joe chuckled not bothering to comment. It was redundant.

Reid slapped the counter again, ordering another drink.

"Sorry, I don't think you can handle any more," Joe said resuming his work.

"Come on, you already tattled on me to my team! The least you could do is give me another drink," Reid said trying hard to stifle the laughter than erupted from his chest.

Joe shook his head. "Sorry, no can do,"

Reid pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a seven year old that hadn't gotten his way. On most people it would look childish and immature, especially for a man this age. But on Reid, Joe discovered, it looked cute. And it pulled a cord in his heart.

He thought of his three year old back home, lying asleep in her bed and couldn't help but feel protective over this man who looked so much like a child stuck in a mans body. While he was relatively new at parenting thing, he knew what sorrow and guilt looked like. And this man had oozed both when he'd first stepped into the bar.

It almost made him want to give in to the pout and give this man what he wanted. Almost.

In order to break the trance the man seemed to have over him, Joe glanced around his pub. It was surprisingly empty tonight. The usual locals all sat at one of the many tables and booths but even then it was bare. Reid was the only one sitting at the bar.

"I think I'll call you Joey," Reid said suddenly bringing the barman's attention back to him. Joe scowled lightly, but didn't say anything.

Spencer probably wouldn't even remember they'd met tomorrow. Which means he wouldn't remember that particular nickname, which he hated with a passion. Joe felt bad for the man; he was going to have a killer headache in the morning. But he hated being called Joey.

The door to the bar slammed open and four people came running in. Joe looked up about to yell at the yahoo's making a ruckus in his pub but stopped when he caught the frenzied looks they all had as they swept the bar with their eyes.

When they saw Spencer, they all ran over. Two older men instantly came over and grabbed Spencer by the arms. A younger one, glared at him but Joe could see the worry shinning behind.

A blonde girl hung back, unsure how to help but was equally worried.

"How long has he been here?" the eldest asked turning to look at Joe.

Joe screwed his face in thought.

"An hour or so,"

Gideon suppressed the anger he felt. Reid was blind faced drunk and on a case but he couldn't help but feel that part of this was his fault for believing the younger man and leaving him alone.

"Thanks," he said lifting Reid up by his underarms with Hotch grabbing his other side.

"Hi guys," Reid said with a large grin on his face. He looked at his team as if he just noticed they were there.

"Come on, Reid. Were going back to the hotel," Hotch said his voice a mixture of angry and worried.

Reid just nodded and let himself be pulled up. Gideon just hoped the Reid didn't pass out before they got him to the hotel. He wasn't worried about the weight of the younger man's body as Reid was skin and bone any way.

He just hoped he could have a talk with him before he was all but dead to the world and still an open book. The minute he woke up tomorrow and was sober, he'd shut himself off again. It was the chance of a lifetime.

But Gideon didn't count on it, seeing as Reid couldn't focus on anything. His feet dragged and stumbled as the older profilers pulled him out of the bar.

Morgan scowled suppressing the fury that he felt at the younger man. He knew what Reid was doing here and hated the man at the moment for wanting to forget whatever had been bothering him rather than talk to his team, to him.

He felt JJ come up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She didn't have to say anything.

Morgan spared a small smile at the blonde media liaison before turning to exit the bar, JJ on his heels.

"Excuse me" a voice called, stopping them both in their tracks. Morgan turned to face the barman, who had both his eyes on him.

"You're friend didn't pay for his drinks" he said his conscious kicking up again. He hated to ask seeing how troubled the young man seemed to be and how worried his friends were but he still needed to put a roof over his family and to do that, he needed to make money. Morgan recognized the voice on the phone and felt indebted to the man.

He pulled out his wallet, "How much?"

"Twenty," Joe said simply, not troubling to do the math. Morgan scowled and pulled out a twenty, muttering softly.

"Reid so owes me," he said handing the money over.

"Is you're friend ok?" he asked placing the bills into the register.

Morgan glanced at JJ, confused. "Yes, why would you say that?"

"He seemed to be trying to drown something away," Joe said.

He didn't usually care this much for tourists that came to his bar. They usually left in a few days anyway. But from the first moment he met this kid, he knew it was different. The kid would probably be gone in a few days, but Joe had always been a softy for browned eyes kids. He should known they'd be his weakness since he had one brown eyed girl of his own that ran circles around him.

Spencer barely looked old enough to buy alcohol and tonight he'd adopted the look of a kicked puppy. Or he'd lost his puppy and than found it killed the next day.

"He's going through some things," Morgan answered vaguely. It was all too new to go into the full story, especially with someone who didn't know Reid.

"He seems like a nice kid, take care of him," Joe said kindly, then turned away.

Morgan nodded, a fire burning in his eyes. He turned and walked out of the bar, JJ following him.

They had a bone to pick with Reid.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: So your thoughts? Good? Bad? Thanks to all my reviewers!!

tearbos, TheDeathChamber, Helena Fallon, SpencerReid, PrInCeSsFBi, Apodrru, Ann Parker, BlackRaven, Musica Diabolos.

PLEASE R&R


End file.
